Smile
by quick-rape
Summary: France smiles, like, all the time. But does he really have reasons to? one sided!FrUk and sort of SpainFrance and USUK I believe T for ee...mentions of sex!


Antonio used to tell him that he loved how he smiles. That it's so cheerful and sincere. The thing Antonio didn't know was that Francis smiles only between people. When he's alone, when Antonio goes back to Lovino, when Arthur is busy with his paper work; in time like this Francis would sit down and sip wine. He frowns and while listening to Edith Piaf he thinks about things that will never happen. And he tries to forget about pair of green eyes that will never really lighten up in a smile for him. He enjoys his time alone, of course. Everyone of them does. It doesn't matter how much everyone needs love or affection or whatever they do, the pattern is always the same. They can fight, they can embrace. But the happiest time is time spent alone. Of course, France wouldn't mind being in a relationship. Especially with a certain someone. But as it all goes now it's alright. It's always been.

France still remembers times when he wasn't so fabulous and smiling at all. Sometimes he thinks about decades of wars between families and betrayals worse than any he had seen later. But more than bloody wars and cruelty he recalls little Arthur's face, all in tears because his unicorn got injured.

_He told him to stop crying and that fine men wouldn't cry. Then Arthur looked at him and with the worried and teary eyes he rebuked France for sitting yesterday under huge tree and looking upset._

'_I thought you were crying'_

_Francis just laugh and told him to mind his own business, and that he would never cry, because life is too wonderful to just sit down and mourn. Arthur took in his every word (oh, France would give everything to make Arthur take his every word in now), eyes big and mouth half-opened. He nodded and smiled a little, wiping last tears from his eyes. France wiped Arthur's cheeks with his cloth and ruffled his hair gently. _

'_Now let's get back and help your little horse'_

'_It's unicorn you frog face!' little child cried out and blushed madly. Other blonde smiled at him and pulled his nose. As if he didn't know. Child hissed and run off and left France alone, but smiling, smiling widely. Arthur suddenly stopped and looked back at the other boy._

'_If I caught you crying I swear that everyone we both know would be aware of you being a total git and stinking liar!' he yelled and went back to his house. France stood still and laugh long._

'_They already do' he muttered to himself later when the only one to hear his voice was wind._

And since then, lazy smile never left Francis' face. Not around people. Later Arthur was never tired of complaining about his stupid beard or this smile but on the other hand France never let him make jokes about his bad mood.

When Francis is with Spain, they are talking a lot and laughing a lot and making love a lot. They go dancing or simply stay in France's cottage and rest, leaning on each other. Antonio hums cheerfully and Francis marks his skin with lazy kisses. He knows later Lovino won't speak to Spain for weeks, but Antonio never stopped him from kissing and leaving all those traces of his love. He knows that dark-haired man loves Lovino from all his might so he has no clue why Spain keep on meeting and spending time with him, old, smiling country. Or rather he suspects –it's because he's so hot and handsome, but leaving those stupid things behind… Maybe sometimes Antonio just needs someone to kiss him straight forward. Without pulling faces and complaining. And Francis never complains.

So they sit together, they cook together and they have sex. And it's happy time, but then Antonio always has to go back and Francis is all alone again.

But he never complains.

And he again thinks about days spent with Arthur and Antonio before this whole colony wars, before America. America, what a bastard he was.

_France came at Arthur's place in absolutely wrong time. Whole mansion was a mess and all servants were running through the whole house, searching some little bastard and calling his name. Alfons or Alfred, Francis couldn't tell (British language was so… hard to understand). Arthur run in Francis and yelled at him some insults._

'_Bonjour, mon amour, it's good to see you, too'_

_Arthur rolled his eyes and said something under his breath. Francis could swear it was another curse put on him so next day would be probably the day of his roses tragic death. Merde, cette Angleterre. And then doors are wide opened and Francis could saw him. Golden hair, blue eyes, angelic face. Cute and little. Arthur cried "Alfred!" and when he run to hug the child, Francis just knew that this child was going to be really troublesome. Little boy laughed gracefully and clang into England- Francis sighed, leaning over to ruffle blonde's hair._

'_Isn't he cute?'_

'_Don't even think about your tricks, frog face!' Britain frowned and hold Alfred tighter as France's lips almost touched America's forehead._

'_Oh mon cherri, are you jealous? You should know that you are the only one to me…' he hummed, arm around Arthur's shoulders, gentle kiss on his cheek. He knew Arthur's ears must be burning by now and his face was all red- it's always been. But thing France hadn't noticed was a stare cute boy gave him. Oh, how he wished he had seen it. But no, and it ended awfully for him._

_He blacked out and when he returned to his senses, Arthur all worried was kneeing over him and trying to wake him up. _

'_Uh, sorry. I have no idea what happened… I put Alfred on the floor and I turned to give him his dinner then when I went back you were lying here unconscious on the floor. Sorry' he smiled shyly and then Francis noticed it. Alfred's grimace._

_Brows knitting and eyes staring at him. This face he made just now absolutely didn't fit cute, angelic, blond face of little America. Seems that it's obvious who had beaten him so hard. Such a child, mon Dieu. France sighed and got up rubbing his forehead. It's going to be a hard day._

_Later they had dinner prepared by Arthur. France politely thanked and just sit there, looking at Arthur and Alfred eating together. Arthur was all happy that finally someone liked his food- smiling and giving more and more meals to the colony(if Alfred liked Arthur's food it was just another sign that this kid was absolutely odd) and little guy was devouring it fast. _

'_I will bring you wine or tea at least' Arthur got up and left them to help Francis with something to drink. Alfred made sure that Arthur left the room and split all his juice at France branch new trousers._

'_You little…!' he yelled and grabbed child by the collar. And then Arthur entered._

'_Francis! I thought I told you clearly to not touch Alfred! Bastard, leave him now and get out of here!' he was almost crying. Alfred, not noticed by England, stuck out his tongue at France and smiled innocently towards Arthur._

_Francis didn't know how but after the moment he was already outdoor, in a rainy, English evening._

_One thing was for sure._

_This little devil was going to be a big pain in the ass._

**And he hadn't been mistaken. After years, when ****Declaration of Independence was a fact, none other but Francis had to cheer Arthur up. He had to be there for him, to make him smile, to be always smiling so Arthur could get annoyed and broke out from his sad emptiness and despair and yelled at him, to argue with him. And he was all time there, to smile all the time for Arthur. Even if he didn't want to. ** **Because he knew what Alfred was for. And he's got it now, hasn't he? So France was all on his own again, but he had to smile because he promised to Arthur. He didn't know if Arthur still remembers it. But all that mattered is that Francis remembers. And he would keep his promise, at least he told himself so.** **Years passed by, Arthur hadn't changed, Alfred hadn't changed. None had. Maybe Arthur cried more nowadays, but only for show. And maybe Alfred stopped showing his feelings so openly- he was always all happy but France knew what he must really feel. Being around Arthur could be so frustrating sometimes. That he never notices. And if he did, he never shows it.** **But Antonio was there. Antonio also saw things, and he could tell that Francis was sad. Yet all he could did for him was meeting and kissing and embracing. Because he didn't know proper words.** **And now he was with Francis again. Francis put away his glass and looked at the map of the world. So close yet still so far. He doesn't know about who he's thinking about and maybe he does. But he won't tell. Anyone, even to Antonio. So he just stares at Spain sleeping close by, on the couch and he thinks about green eyes. For the last time, at least for the moment.** **He hopes that even if Arthur didn't smile for him maybe he would smile for someone else. Let him be happy, that's all.** **Antonio opens eyes and looks at Francis all deep in thoughts. He gets up and hugs France trying to make man smile. But he fails and blonde just stares at him without the lazy smile on his face. But somehow Antonio feels that this time France is happy. He hugs him tighter and France returns touch.** **He just knows that this time Francis is happy. Maybe it's because he doesn't clench his fists as earlier, or maybe just because he doesn't smile.** **And it means that he can finally be himself again- to worry, to be sad, to not smile- whenever he wants to.** **Because his promise doesn't count anymore. ** **Because finally Arthur has someone else to always cheer him up.**


End file.
